Sharpay's Revenge
by SharpayRocksTheStage
Summary: xCOMPLETEx She's put up with them as long as she can, but now Sharpay's brought in somebody to help her win Troy back! TROYPAY
1. Goodbye Albuquerque

**Chapter 1**

It was the first day of summer vacation and no one could think of anything to do except the usual. As the girls lied on pool chairs wearing bikinis and sunglasses, reading fashion magazines, they watched the guys play basketball right across the yard. All eight of them were thinking about old times when each one of them hated at least one other. But in Sharpay's case, she was hated by and hated every single one of them, except for, of course, her brother Ryan.

Sharpay and Ryan Evans were two of the most popular and most hated kids their sophomore year. They were the co-presidents of the drama club, they were filthy rich, they had the best clothes, and they were both gorgeous: Sharpay for her knock-down hair and blazing brown eyes; Ryan for his swivel hips and perfect smile. They were who everyone wanted to be.

The other six of them had led pretty normal teenage lives until they all came together and found out that they were all actually very alike. Troy had been the star basketball player and captain of the Wildcats Basketball Team, playing along side Chad and Jason. Gabriella transferred to East High her sophomore year and joined the scholastic decathlon team with Taylor. Kelsie was the Drama Club's pianist, so she had had a few fights with Sharpay (Kelsie was terrified of Sharpay). They all had their separate lives until they all had to join together to finish the dispute they had started.

Now, as they all relaxed together in the Evans' back yard, the only person's mind that wouldn't rest was Sharpay's. Images of Gabriella and Troy together kept flashing through her mind like torture. Everyone knew that she had always had a crush on Troy Bolton, but she was just too full of herself to admit it. Ever since they were in Preschool together almost ten years ago, Sharpay had always taken a liking to Troy. And it didn't hurt that their parents always tried to get them to go out.

Sharpay had learned to live with Gabriella and Troy's relationship, but, deep down, it hurt her to see them kiss and hug all the time like they were the only ones there. Sharpay always knew that they weren't right for each other, and soon there would be a chance to test their loyalty to each other…

The afternoon continued to pass with spontaneous chatter from the girls and loud shouting from the guys. Finally, Sharpay had had enough!

"I am not going to sit on my ass all summer and act like a lazy bum! I want to get out, see the world, and be a teenager!" She said loudly.

Apparently, she had said it so loudly that even the guys had heard her. Everything was silent, but then, almost at once, everyone started bursting out laughing.

"Sharpay," Chad said jokingly, "we live in Albuquerque. There's not much to do if you're not into History or Art. And, no offense, I could not see you being interested in either. Hell, I don't even think you like school. Let alone, like a school subject."

"But that's just it! I don't want to stay in Albuquerque! I say that we take a summer trip to one of our beach houses. Which one do you think, Ryan?"

Everyone turned and looked at Ryan as he began to say: "Well, we visited the one in San Diego last year and last winter we went to the one in Hawaii."

"You went to your beach house in Hawaii in the middle of winter?" Taylor rudely interrupted.

Sharpay was quick to answer: "Actually it was just Ryan and I. I hate the cold and Ryan pretty much has to go wherever I go so…yeah." Ryan was now glaring at her through those big blue eyes. "That's not what I meant Lil' Bro! Chill! I meant that he has to watch out for his little sister. That's all!"

"Anyway," Ryan restarted,"I think we should go to Greece."

Gabriella, sounding very enthusiastic, replied: "Oh I love Greece! It's so pretty and it's the perfect vacation spot for a new couple!" She looked at Troy with a soft smile.

Meanwhile, Sharpay was quietly gagging from the thought of the two of them together.

Everyone went inside and they all got on the computer to arrange the trip.


	2. Its All About Her

**Chapter 2**

Their plane was set to leave at seven o' clock am on June ninth, which means everyone had to be out of bed at five o' clock. This was only a problem for one person. Since everyone had to depart so early, they all just stayed at the Evan's house that night so they could all ride to the airport together. The morning of departure, at five o' clock am, everyone got out of bed and started to get ready for the plane ride that morning. Every one except for one. At five thirty Sharpay was still curled up in her pink satin sheets and pink fluffy comforter. Ryan was the first to attempt to wake her. He tried everything to wake her up, but when she almost slapped him, he gave up and passed on the duties to Jason and Chad.

They tossed her and turned her until she yelled at them to get out of her room. Five minutes before they had to leave, there was only one other person strong enough to carry her as far as to the stretch limo waiting outside. Troy opened the door quietly and walked in with Taylor and Gabriella, who needed to get her something to wear that day from her closet. Troy went over to Sharpay's bed and softly whispered to her that he was going to pick her up and would she please not try and kick his ass. She sort-of nodded, giving some sign of life. Troy gently picked her up and carefully carried her down the stairs and out the door. But what Troy didn't realize was that, the whole time, Sharpay had been awake. Now she was milking the opportunity for all it was worth.

Once they were all in the limo (most all crunched together because Sharpay was sprawled out on the long side of the limo), the driver took them the Albuquerque Airport, where they finally got Sharpay up and changed. She was barely able to pull all of her luggage because she had managed to pack at least half of her closet, and she had a BIG closet.

Their plane left right on time, so they we out of dock by 7:15. Everyone went and sat down in their seats, and realized they were all in the same row except for one, Gabriella. Gabriella was probably the most unlucky person in the whole group, because she had landed a seat next to an old man who was already fast asleep and snoring louder than a train.

On the other hand, Sharpay was the luckiest person on the plane; because she got to sit next to her two favorite people- Troy and Ryan (what they didn't know was that she had purposely booked them that way). After everyone had buckled in and the plane lifted off, Sharpay soon fell back asleep, laying her head on Troy's shoulder. Ryan laughed at this, because he knew that she had a HUGE crush on him! Throughout the eleven hour flight, people talked, slept, and snored (Troy found that out the hard way since Sharpay was lying right next to his ear).

When they landed, everyone just wanted to go home, because the flight had been so exhausting, but, of course, Sharpay had to retire into the nearest bathroom to fix her hair and makeup. Sharpay, disgusted, walked into the nearest lady's room and almost screamed when she looked in the mirror! Her makeup was smudged and she had horrible plane hair! Of course, being Sharpay, she had everything she needed in her purse. Five minutes later she came out looking like new.

Now that Sharpay was pleased with her appearance, they all went to find their luggage. When Sharpay's came around, Troy had to help her lift it because it was too heavy for her. They exited the airport and got into the white, stretch limo that awaited them outside. The ride was about two hours long from the airport to the beach house.

When they got there, Sharpay showed everyone their rooms. Sharpay had her usual bedroom down stairs; you know the one with the best view and the pink walls. Ryan's room was right across from her room and Troy's was right next door. Everyone else's rooms were upstairs. That night at dinner, Gabriella noticed that Sharpay had kept the other Pink Room empty.

"Is someone else coming to stay with us, Sharpay?" She said with a confused expression covering her face.

"Actually, I wasn't going to tell you until she got here, but I invited my cousin, Ashley Tisdale, to come and stay with us over the summer." said Sharpay.

Everyone stared at Sharpay, like they had just seen a ghost. Then, almost all at once, everyone started asking questions like: "When is she coming?" and "Is she really that nice in real life?" Once Sharpay got everyone calmed down, her phone began to ring:

S-"Hello?"

A-"Hey, Sharpay, what's up? Just wanted to tell you that my flight just landed and I will be there in about three hours."

S-"Sounds great! Tootles!"

A-"Tootles!"

When she hung up the phone everyone started celebrating, because they had obviously been listening in on the conversation and had realized who it was. As soon as they finished dinner, they all went into the living room and sat on the couches to watch a movie. They were stuck between THE SKELETON KEY and NAPOLEAN DYNAMITE. They went with THE SKELTON KEY, because they wanted a scary movie to kick off the summer.


	3. Two of a Kind

**Chapter 3**

Half way through the movie, Sharpay screamed and jumped into Troy's lap. Troy covered her eyes with his hand and held her tight. Gabriella sat on the black leather chair placed next to Troy and Sharpay's loveseat. The secret was- they were both enjoying this. Finally the movie was over and everyone went back to their own seats. It was passed midnight but they wanted to stay up and wait for Ashley to arrive. At exactly 12:30, they heard the doorbell ding and everyone went nuts. Sharpay got up and went to answer the door and when she came back, Ashley Tisdale was standing right beside her.

As Troy looked at the two of them, he had never seen any two cousins who looked that much alike. They were both roughly 5'3", had blonde hair, and beautiful brown eyes. He got up and walked over to the two and introduced himself and sat back down. Everyone else did the same until finally everyone knew each other's names. Now that Ashley had arrived, everyone said good night and went to bed, except for Sharpay and Ashley. They stayed in the living room and talked for at least another hour until they realized what time it was. They said good night and went off to bed.

It was Sunday morning, and at 7:00 both Ashley and Sharpay were in the living room getting ready to go for a jog. They both had their backs turned towards the door, so when Troy walked in, he couldn't tell the difference. One was wearing pink shorts, a black sports bra, and silver shoes and the other was wearing black shorts, a pink sports bra, and silver shoes. Troy automatically knew that this was going to be a strange summer.

Sharpay had heard him walk in so she ran up to him and said good morning and asked if he wanted to join them for a jog. He agreed and went back to his bedroom to change. Ten minutes later all three of them were running across the sea shore. If you would have seen them, you would have thought that three angels had escaped from heaven, because they were all three very gorgeous and beautiful.

When they returned, as they walked through the door, they realized that everyone else was awake. They walked over to talk, just as Gabriella shot Troy an evil glare. They sat down to eat breakfast and Gabriella, looking upset, politely excused herself from the table. Troy excused himself and chased after her. He ran into her room where she was sitting on her bed, crying into her hands. He quietly shut the door, because he knew that there would be shouting involved in their conversation.


	4. Tears of the Ocean

**Chapter 4**

"Troy, you know how I feel about her. You know that I think she is a self-centered bitch!" Gabriella shouted.

Troy, under his breath, said, "Look who's talking!"

"What happened to us, Troy? We used to be so happy together! All this started happening when you and that bitch started hanging out. I knew that she was trying to ruin everything we started!"

They heard a soft knock on the door. Troy was happy to hear Sharpay's sweet voice through it. "We just wanted to know if everything was OK. And if you wanted to join us for a swim."

Gabriella threw open the door and pushed Sharpay into the opposite wall and shouted,

"You ruined everything!!!"

Sharpay, at first, was taken aback by Gabriella's rude remark. Sharpay had no clue what Gabriella was screaming about, she only knew that Troy was giving Gabriella the cold shoulder as he stormed out of the room and headed towards the kitchen. That left Sharpay alone with the crying Gabriella. She did not want to get too close to her or she feared she might start yelling again. Sharpay had no choice but to slowly back out of the room.

When she had successfully exited the room she ran crying out the front door and straight to the shore of the Mediterranean. She sat on the ground not even paying the slightest attention on how close she was to the giant waves.

Sharpay heard slamming doors coming from the house and wondered what other disasters had come. She took up some sand in her hand and watched it as it fell gracefully to the ground creating a small pile. As she brushed off her hands from the moist sand she heard a car door a she looked toward the driveway to see who had intruded on their land. But it was only their driver coming to take them to the mall.

Sharpay walked toward the driveway and dismissed her driver. She knew that he was not needed today. Then she headed back to the beach and sat back down. She thought that the waves looked so big and peaceful, and she had not swum since they had arrived. She took off her shoes and walked towards the water.

After a few minutes she found herself far away from the shore and that the sky was darker. She had lost track of time and had to return to see if everyone was okay. As she swam towards the shore she felt the waves getting stronger so she swam faster. But the tide forced her towards the bank of rocks.

In less than a second she was right up next to the rock. Then she went under. She did not know which way was up or down. She was lost in a mad storm of water.

Within what felt like hours she felt something grab her and pull her up out of the water. She thought she was dead when she first saw the sunset but then everything came into view. She was unable to see who or what was pulling her towards the shore but she could tell that they were very muscular by their grip.

When she finally reached the shore she rolled over so that her back was on the ground. She took a few deep breaths before opening her eyes to see who had saved her. To her astonishment she was looking at a tall, athletic figure standing above her.

"Are you O.K?" the figure wanted to know. But as hard as Sharpay tried she could not speak.

"Sharpay, say something," the figure said. This time Sharpay was able to say a few words.

"No", she said slowly. The next thing she knew, she was laying in a hospital bed with an IV in her wrist. She struggled to sit up but she just wasn't strong enough. Just then, she heard the door to her room creak open and the same person who saved her walked in. At the time of her incident, she could not tell, but the strong, muscled figure was Troy Bolton.

"Hey." He said as he entered the room. "You really scared me! When I came out to tell you something, you were gone. And somehow I knew where you were so I jumped in!"

"Thanks." Sharpay whispered it quietly because she didn't want to waste her energy talking.

"No problem." He leaned over and kissed her on the head and sat down beside her. He held her hand and stared into her big brown eyes.

"Where is everyone?" Sharpay asked politely.

"They are on their way, they'll be here soon." It looked like Sharpay tried to say 'OK', but nothing came out. About five minutes later she found her voice again.

"Troy, you said, when you rescued me, that you needed to tell me something. What was it?" Troy looked nervously around the room and then looked straight into her eyes.

"I wanted to tell you: that I broke up with Gabriella." Troy saw a glance of confusion come from Sharpay, so he continued. "The truth is: I have secretly been crushing on someone else for like ever, but I didn't think I was ever good enough for her, until I saw her cry. And at that moment, I knew that I couldn't live with out her a second longer!"

"Who is it?" Troy leaned forward and placed a small kiss on her cheek.

"Well, I'd say that she is about 5'3", 105 lbs, long, blonde hair, and she just happens to be sitting in a hospital bed right now." He smiled at Sharpay and he leaned forward and kissed her just as the door swung open, and Gabriella walked in. She looked at the two of them and ran out of the room in tears. Troy got up and ran after her and Sharpay just knew this wasn't going to end well.


	5. Drama in Room 113

**Chapter 5**

As Gabriella ran out of the hospital, Ryan was just walking in. He shot Troy a glance, but then went to see his sister, considering he didn't want her to be alone too long. He walked into her room and kissed her on the forehead and sat down next to her.

"I just saw Troy running after Gabriella outside. What was that about?" Ryan asked.

"Well, let's see. 1. Troy broke up with her 2. He just confessed his love for me and 3. She kind of walked in on us kissing." The whole time she said this Ryan was wide-eyed.

"He did what? How could he do that? I mean, I'm happy for you, but did Troy tell Gabriella why he broke up with her?"

"No, I don't think so, but she should've knocked on the door before coming in." Ryan looked at Sharpay in disbelief. He could not believe she just said that.

"Why would she knock? No one makes out in a hospital, especially when there's a whole wall made of glass right behind their bed!"

"There's a WHAT?!" She turned around to see the whole wall behind her, SOLID GLASS! That means that everyone saw Troy and Sharpay kissing, in a hospital, with her the one in the bed. Troy came back in the room and saw the irritated look on Sharpay's face.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Did you know that that glass wall was there when you kissed me?!" Troy nodded. "Do you know how many people saw me kissing you?" Troy nodded again and knocked on the glass window and like clockwork Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, and Jason all came in the room.

"They wanted to see if you said you would be my girlfriend, but we kind of got interrupted. And you never answered my question! So?" Sharpay wanted to annoy Troy so she sat there a while acting like she was thinking. "Will you please just say yes?" Taylor added. "Yes!" Sharpay yelled and then covered her mouth because all the people out in the hall were staring at her since somebody had left the door open. Troy bent down and kissed Sharpay on the lips until Ryan broke them up.

"This is just too weird! We're in a hospital, and my sister is IN the hospital, and you're making out so everyone can see!"

Just at that moment, Sharpay realized that they were missing one person. "Where is Ashley?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"I don't know," Troy answered, "she left the house at the same time as us."

Just then, somebody rushed in the room carrying balloons and flowers. They couldn't tell who it was, because their face was covered by the balloons, but she was screaming, "What did I miss?" over and over, so they automatically knew who it was. Ryan rushed over to help Ashley with the stuff as she ran over to hug Sharpay. She stopped and looked at Sharpay. "You did say yes, right?"

"Yes!" Sharpay was so happy to have all of her REAL friends there, instead of ones that called her a "self-centered bitch" behind her back. The door opened and in walked a girl with tears in her eyes and a bright-red nose. She looked at Troy, who was sitting next to Sharpay on the hospital bed, and went over on the other side of Sharpay and hugged her.

"I am really sorry about the way I've been acting towards you lately, Sharpay, it's just that when I found out that Troy liked you a couple weeks ago, I flipped. I thought that I needed to keep him as far away from you as possible, but obviously that didn't work out too well. I figured this was just another one of those situations where you always get what you want. I mean, look at me! You're prettier than me, you have better hair, you have a better body, and you get Troy! I just thought that for once I had something that you didn't, but I guess I jinxed myself. Anyway, I am really sorry and I hope you will forgive me."

At this point, all eyes were on Gabriella. They had never heard her talk to anyone like that, especially SHARPAY! Sharpay struggled to sit up to hug the weeping girl, but she wasn't able to, so she just sat and looked at Gabriella. "Of course, I forgive you! You are one of my best friends, Gabriella, and I would never do anything to hurt you. Although, to tell you the truth, I thought about it when you started dating Troy."

Gabriella laughed when she saw a smile on Sharpay's face. Troy was looking confused and decided to speak up. "I am really glad that everything is OK between you now, but I just have one question. How did you find out that I still liked Sharpay?"

"Well, one day when I came over to your house to study, I was looking through your pictures and saw one where you and Sharpay were kissing. After that, I started paying attention to your behavior toward each other at school. I saw how much you loved to tease her and how much you loved to make him smile, and I guess it just snapped into my mind."

"Wow" was all that Troy could utter. After a five second awkward silence, Troy spoke up again. "I can't believe you figured all that out just by looking at a picture from when we were thirteen!"

"Do you know what I can't believe?" Sharpay butted in. "I can't believe that you still have that picture of us! Gabriella, where did you find that picture?"

"It was taped on the inside of his desk drawer. Why?"

"Because that is exactly where I left it three years ago." She turned and smiled at Troy who was blushing from the fact that he had left the picture in the same spot. He got over it and perked up.

The door swung open wide and a man with a long white jacket on stepped in, and they assumed that it was the doctor. "All of Ms. Evans' tests have gone through and it is now OK for you to take her home, but I would help her support her weight."

"Are you calling me FAT?!" was the only thing that came out of Sharpay's mouth.

"No, no, no. I just meant that you might be a little dizzy for a little while. Also, once you reach home, you will need to lie down for a bit."

"Ok", they all said as the white-coated man stepped out of the room.

"Well, I guess I should get changed." Sharpay said standing up, but as soon as she stood, her knees gave out and, if it wasn't for Troy, she would have hit the ground.

"You are going to need someone to stay and help you, Sharpay." Troy said as he pulled he curtains closed so that there was a little more privacy. He looked around for one of the girls, but realized that they had all left.

Since everyone had already left the room, Troy was the lucky person. He helped her out of her hospital gown and into her shirt, jeans, and flip-flops. Then he sat her back on the bed and left to go get a wheelchair, with all of his friends laughing in the hall. He realized that they had left him there alone on purpose.


	6. Napping is Fun

**Chapter 6**

The drive home wasn't very fun, because they had all taken separate cars, so there wasn't anyone to watch after Sharpay except for Troy who was a little busy driving. Sharpay kept falling asleep in the car chair, which the doctor said wouldn't be very good seeing as, once she falls asleep, you won't be able to wake her for a while. Troy tried to keep her awake but soon gave up.

When they got to the house everyone else was already there. Troy got out of the driver's side and walked around to the passenger's. He opened the door and reached in and grabbed Sharpay. He was getting kind of tired having to carry her everywhere. .He took her inside the house and laid her on her pink bed and walked out of the room, until he heard a voice. He turned around to see Sharpay's eyes open and walked back to the bed. "Troy, will you stay with me for a while?" She whispered.

"Of course, everyone else is taking a nap so they won't suspect a thing!"

"Troy, we are going out now, so it doesn't matter if we nap together."

"Right!" He walked over and laid down beside Sharpay and they both fell asleep. A couple minutes later, a pair of eyes peered into the room and saw Troy and Sharpay asleep and Chad went to get the others. They all brought their camera phones and took pictures of the happy couple.

An hour later Troy awoke to see Sharpay laying there looking at him. "What?" he said to her.

"Oh, nothing. I was just watching you sleep. You do the strangest things when you sleep. It kind of scared me when you started kissing me!"

"I started kissing you? When?"

"Just a few minutes ago, that's what woke me up."

"Oh, sorry. Anyway, what do you want to do now?"

"Oh, I don't know. I guess we could go watch a movie or go swimming."

"Um, Sharpay, I find it a little weird that you want to go swimming after what just happened. Don't you want to wait a while?"

"My Mom and Dad always told me that you should get right back out there, because if you don't you might never do it again. That's what they told me when I came home crying the day you and Gabriella got the leads in Twinkle Towne."

"You cried because you didn't get a part in the musical?!" 

"Troy, no one had ever beaten me out of a musical before, and, when you did, I was devastated! I cried for a week straight!"

"How come you used to be so mean at school? Now that I know you better, you're really nice." He mumbled "most of the time" under his breath, but Sharpay chose to ignore it.

"I used to think that if I let anyone get too close to me, that that would take my mind off reaching my goal in life."

Troy tucked a piece of long, blonde hair behind her ear and said, "And, Sharpay Evans, what are your goals in life?"

"Right now, my goal is to lay here and stare at you for as long as I can." She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips and then pulled away, but Troy pulled her back in and gave her a more passionate kiss. They heard a soft "AWWWW!" come from the hallway and looked up. Sharpay got up and went to open the door. As soon as she did she saw Taylor, Gabriella, and Kelsi leaned against the door.

"Oh, hi! We were just stretching our legs and we wanted to ask you if you wanted to come swim with us?" Taylor made up the best excuse she could think of. Sharpay smiled and agreed to the swim and went back in the room and closed the door.

"They want us to go for a swim with them, Troy." She turned around just to see him passed out on his pillow again. She decided not to wake him and quickly put on her swimsuit and snuck out the door. She went down to the beach and spotted the girls layed out on beach towels.

"Ok, what's the point of "swimming" if you're not even in the water!" She always joked with the girls about the stupid stuff the said.

"Um, Sharpay, I remember and certain BLONDE who used to never swim at pool parties because she was afraid she would mess up her hair and nails!" Gabriella said quite defensivly.

"Oh, that was just for my ego. I have a pool in my backyard and an indoor one. Who do you think told my dad to have them put in? Moi!" Sharpay always used the word "moi" because she didn't like the word "me". It was too ordinary.


	7. Haleigh Evans

**Chapter 7**

Later that night, when everyone had gone to bed, Sharpay and Ashley stayed up talking out on the balcony. "So, you really like him don't you?" Ashley smiled at Sharpay.

"Who?" Sharpay replied dumbly.

"Who do you think? Troy, you ding-dong!"

"Oh! Of course, I like Troy! You've known that since we were like six!"

"Well, yeah, but I have never seen you look at him like you did today. It seems that he is the first person that you have ever really L O V E D, and I think that that is really great! But I did find it kind of awkward that he didn't remember me, because I have met him like a billion times."

"Well, he's never known you as Ashley Tisdale. He's always known you as Haleigh Evans and you also look a lot different from when he last saw you. Anyway, how are things with you and Zac working out?"

"Oh, they're fine. He was upset when I told him I was coming up here for the summer, but I told him I had to come visit my favorite cousin!"

"Well, he can come stay up here with us if he wants and he's not too busy. We would love to have him here! He could take Troy's room and I am sure he would get along fine with everybody!"

"Ok, but if he takes Troy's room, where is Troy going to sleep?" Ashley looked over at Sharpay just in time to see her blush a deep red. "Oh, I am sure we could figure something out!" Sharpay sounded embarrassed, but then she returned to normal when she saw Troy walking out onto the balcony. "Oh, hi Troy!" the girls said in unison.

"Hey! Am I interrupting anything?"

"No, we were just talking about you behind your back!" Sharpay said with a smile.

"Well, you know if you tell some one that you were back-talking them, you have to tell them what you were saying!" Troy leaned down and kissed Sharpay and sat down beside her. "Hey, Ashley, have I met you somewhere before"

"Finally! I have met you like a billion times! Does this sound familiar- Hi my name is Haleigh Evans!? Its ok I forgive you. You were probably too busy staring at Sharpay to even notice me."

"Oh my god! Haleigh? It's been so long! You look so much different than what you used to! You used to be all crazy looking, but now you look just like my favorite blonde!" Troy said this with a smile on his face and looked at Sharpay who wasn't smiling.

"I'm your favorite BLONDE?! I am supposed to be your favorite girl in the world! Not just in Blonde County!!!!" Sharpay was taking this way out of proportion.

"Sharpay, honey, I was just saying that you are both blonde and, Sharpay, you ARE my favorite girl in the world! You just happen to be blonde!"

"Oh. Ok! Anyway do you'll want to go down to the beach?"

"Actually, I think I am just going to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning!" Ashley walked back into the house.

"I think I might be up for a "midnight stroll"." Troy added that on very romantically.

"Ok, let's go!" They walked in silence for a while and then Sharpay began to talk. "You know, Zac Efron is going to be coming to stay with us this summer, also, and he's going to need a place to sleep. I was thinking that maybe he could take your room."

"But, if he takes my room, then where…" Troy looked at Sharpay who had a smile on her face and he realized what she was trying to stay, "Are you inviting me to bunk with you, Sharpay Evans?"

"No Troy! I am going to make you sleep on the floor! Of course, you can bunk with me!"

"That sounds great! When will he be here?'

"In two days! We probably shouldn't move your stuff until he gets here, because I am not telling anyone else he is coming until he arrives."

"Okay. I think we should probably go to bed now, since it's almost one."

"Okay, let me just go wash off my hands in the water." As soon as she stuck her hands in the water, Troy felt a big splash of water all over his back and turned around and ran down to Sharpay and tackled her, making her fall into the water. They laughed until they couldn't laugh any more and then they went and sat on the sand, still covered in water. Sharpay laid down and closed her eyes until she felt lips press upon her own. She opened her eyes and smiled up at the tan figure. The stood up and, still dripping wet, walked back to the house and fell asleep on the couch watching TV.

The next morning, Ashley was up before anyone else and when she walked into the living room, she saw the supermodel couple sleeping on the couch. Troy's back was against the couch and Sharpay was facing him. Her head was resting on his chest while his was on top of her head. But the sweetest part about it was that they both a smiles on their faces. Ashley was tempted to wake them but decided to let them sleep for a while longer.

Thirty minutes later, the smell of coffee could be smelt all throughout the house. Of course, Sharpay, being the coffee queen, was up first after Ashley. She opened her eyes to reveal Troy's bare chest and she smiled and thought about how lucky she was. She quietly and softly got up and went into the kitchen to find her cousin sitting at the bar smiling at her. "What?" Sharpay asked.

"Well, let's see. I walk in the living room and see you and Troy snuggling on the couch asleep. Then I come and make coffee, because, if anything can wake you up, it's the smell of coffee. Lastly, you walk in here wearing nothing but Troy's shirt and, hopefully, underwear."

Sharpay hadn't even noticed what she was wearing until Ashley mentioned it, but when she was out of shock she said: "Look, I am sorry you had to witness all of our love for each other, but it's not my fault that Troy and I are perfect for each other. Oh, and I am wearing underwear." With that Sharpay turned around and pulled up the shirt tail to reveal her bare butt except for a lacy thong. Ashley covered her eyes and yelled, "Sharpay! I would like to say that I can't believe you just did that, but in a sick twisted way, I can believe it!" Both of the girls laughed and, eventually, drank coffee.


	8. Introducing Zac Efron

**Chapter 8**

Eventually, everyone woke up, but most was only half awake. Troy was the last person to walk into the kitchen, but he was probably the most awake. "So what have you two girls been up to this morning?"

Ashley began, "Well, let's see. We talked about you, talked about you, and talked about you. Oh, yeah, wait! Your girlfriend also mooned me!" After she said this everyone was wide awake and looking at Sharpay, except for Chad, who had fallen back to sleep and was now snoring into his scrambled eggs.

"Do I even want to know why?" Troy asked the embarrassed Sharpay. She mouthed "tell you later" and then walked off to her room to put some pants on. Every step she took went noticed by Troy. He loved the way, when she waked, she would throw her head back and strut. It just looked so supermodel-ish!

When she returned, she looked completely different. Shad had on jeans, heels, and an Ed Hardy t-shirt. Her hair and make-up were also done. It was amazing that it only took her ten minutes to do a complete transformation! As she walked into the room all eyes were on her, even though she didn't notice because she was so used to it. But she did notice one thing without even looking up from her sidekick: "Chad, I would appreciate it very much if you would stop staring at my ass!" With that, Chad got smacked in the back of the head by Taylor and Sharpay felt good to know that she was right.

While everyone else got dressed and ready to go, Sharpay was sitting out on the patio when she heard a car pull up. She went along to the other side of the house and saw a black limo parked under the over-hang. She recognized the handsome figure at once and ran up to him and hugged him. "Zac! I can't believe that you are here! I thought that you weren't coming until tomorrow?"

"Well, I got finished recording a day early and I thought I might come surprise you'll! Is that ok?"

"Of course! Let's just go inside so that you can meet everybody!"

They walked inside and Sharpay introduced Zac to everybody and they all sat down and chatted for a while. Finally Sharpay broke out: "Hey, I thought that we might go to the mall this afternoon and get something to eat. How does that sound?" Everybody agreed that that would be cool and they all piled into their two cars. In Sharpay's mustang were Her, Troy, Ashley, and Zac and in Ryan's mustang were the rest completely crammed in. Since the mustang was her car to drive around Greece, she would only allow four people in it because otherwise it would look weird. When they got to the mall, they all met up at the food court just hung out for a while.

When they were done eating, Sharpay and Troy went shopping together when Sharpay ran into this guy she had hooked up with once last summer. He came up and said hi and, very forwardly, tried to kiss her, but even when Sharpay told him to stop, he wouldn't. Finally, Sharpay screamed Troy's name and he came and when he saw the guy, he pulled him off of Sharpay and threw him into the opposite wall. "Hey, if you so much as touch her again, I'll kick your ass!" By this time the guy had gotten up and left the store.

Then Troy hurried back to where Sharpay was sitting against the wall crying into her hands. He pulled her up and held her tightly for a while and then he decided that it was probably time for them to go home. With Sharpay still crying and holding on to Troy, they walked back to the food court and met up with the rest of the gang, who sent worried looks to Troy when they saw Sharpay's wet eyes. The ride home in Sharpay's car was silent. Sharpay had decided she trusted Troy enough to drive her hot-pink mustang, so he was in the driver's seat.

When they got home, Sharpay went and laid down in bed for a while. Meantime, the others were talking out on the porch, when Chad asked Troy the starred question: "So, what was up with Sharpay earlier? Did they not have her favorite shirt in pink?"

"Shut up! You have no clue what you're talking about, Chad!" Troy was screaming almost at the top of his lungs when a single tear dripped down his cheek. Everyone was afraid to ask Troy again, so they stayed quiet for a while, but then Gabriella got antsy: "Troy," she said softly, "what really did happen to Sharpay at the mall earlier?"

Troy spoke so softly that you could barely hear him, but they all could understand him fine: "I don't know why yet, but a guy came up to Sharpay in the store and basically tried to rape her." At this point everyone was in shock and Troy was just flat out crying when Chad came up to him: "Hey, man I am so sorry for what I said earlier! It wasn't my place to interfere."

"You didn't know." And with that, Troy walked into the house and went and laid down next to Sharpay, who was still crying: "Did you tell them?"

"Yes, and they are not going to bug you about it or anything so you don't have to worry about it. And if you want to go back to the mall later this week, or something, I will be right by your side at all times."

"Troy, I don't think I can…"

"Wait! Before you say anything, a fabulous person once told me that you've got to get right back out there or you may never do it again. And I can't even imagine a Sharpay that doesn't shop and hang out at the mall all the time!"

Sharpay smiled and said: "Okay, maybe we'll go back this weekend. Now let's go back outside and socialize for a minute just after I put on my make-up that I took off earlier."

"Sharpay, you look perfect just the way you are. You should be happy that you have natural beauty instead piling on make-up to cover it up." Sharpay agreed and, after they kissed (of course), they went back out to the patio and sat around and talked for a while.


	9. Brr Cold

**Chapter 9**

It was now Friday and everybody was just hanging out at the beach. Sharpay and Troy were splashing around in the low-tide and then they started making-out, which completely disgusted Ryan! Ryan had been thinking about Gabriella for the past week and had just now come to realize that he liked her, quite a lot. So, he walked over to where Sharpay was now sitting on the sand and, quietly, said: "Hey Shar, you know what I told you the other day?" Sharpay returned his question with a blank look, so he continued: "You know…about you-know-who?"

"Ryan, I'm not a mind-reader!"

"He's talking about Gabi, honey." Troy obviously knew that Ryan liked Gabriella and thought he would just, kind-of, butt-in. After a minute Sharpay finally realized what he was talking about and very obviously said: "OOOOOOOOOH!!"

"Finally! Anyway, I decided that I am going to do it! Tomorrow back down here on the beach!"

Sharpay, more quietly this time, responded: "Oh Ryan, I am so happy for you!" Then, she stood up and hugged him and then he walked off to go and talk to Gabriella. Sharpay turned and looked at Troy who was awkwardly just standing in the waves looking the opposite direction. Sharpay decided that she would take the offered chance, so she ran up behind him and jumped on his back, making him fall into the water. They splashed around a little, until they realized that everyone else was sitting on the beach, clearly entertained by their childish behavior. As they walked back up on to the beach, Chad shouted out: "Hey, I was thinking of submitting you two for a reality show! You'd be really interesting to watch on TV!" Sharpay just shot him a smirk and she and Troy kept walking toward the house.

When they got there, Sharpay went in the bathroom to take a shower when she realized that she had forgotten to get a towel out of the hall closet, so she called Troy and asked him to get her one. When Troy came back with the towel he opened the door a little to place the towel inside but then he saw a familiar face poking out of the shower. "Hey stranger, care to join me?" Sharpay said in a very seductive voice. At first, Troy didn't know what to do, so he just said: "Sharpay, we can't."

"OK, just give up this once in a lifetime thing, the thing that I could probably get any other guy to do, except Ryan of course." Sharpay went to stick her head back in the shower when she heard Troy say: "OK, Sharpay! But if anyone finds out and you blame it on me, you are so going down!"

While Sharpay was standing in the shower waiting for Troy, she was thinking about how much she loved him, and that she would do anything for him (or with him), because she knew he wasn't just using her. And then, Troy stepped in the shower…OMG!!! He looked so hot!!! It was dark in there so all you could really make out was his face and part of his bare chest, but oh my god, did he look hot or what? They were both smiling, but then Troy heard Sharpay laugh and asked: "What?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that you're the first guy that I have ever done this with, except for Ryan, but that was when we were like two!"

"So, is this kind-of one of those "first-time" things?"

"It is for me, and I am guessing it is for you or you wouldn't have questioned me at all." Sharpay tip-toed up and kissed Troy, when she slipped and fell. But, luckily, Troy was standing right in front of her and was able to catch her before she actually fell. They both smiled at each-other and kissed, but instead, this time, Troy bent down to Sharpay's height. Then they heard Kelsi's voice through the door: "Sharpay, hurry up! We all have to take showers, you know! Oh, and where's Troy?" Sharpay hushed Troy's laughter and responded: "I'll be right out, Kelsi! And I don't know where Troy is!"

Sharpay carefully stepped out of the shower and out into the bathroom, where she realized that Troy didn't have a towel. She told Troy that she would get him one, but when she opened the door, she saw Kelsi standing there. Kelsi looked past Sharpay and realized that the shower was still running, and when Kelsi went to open her mouth, Sharpay shoved her out of the doorway and into her room across the hall. After Sharpay shut the door, Kelsi said: "Was that Troy?!" The look that Sharpay had pasted on her face was answer enough for Kelsi: "Oh my god! That's why we couldn't find him! Chad was right!"

"Chad knew we were taking a shower together?"

"I thought he was kidding, but I guess he was serious."

"Don't tell anyone! I will tell them!" With that Sharpay stormed out of the room and walked into the living room still in a towel, since the hall closet was across on the other side of the room. As she walked through where everyone was sitting, she walked past Chad who followed her with his eyes. When Taylor realized this, she smacked him in the head again. Sharpay walked back across the room with the other towel, stopped, looked at Chad, and pretended to throw up. Then, she smiled at him and walked off, flipping her soaking hair and getting them all wet.

When she got back to the bathroom, she handed Troy the towel and turned to look in the mirror, where she saw a huge bump on her nose. For the next ten seconds, all you could hear was the piercing sound of Sharpay screaming, and when everyone came running and she opened the door (much to Troy's surprise), they looked worried: "Sharpay, what happened?"

"I have a ZIT!!!" She screamed while she pointed to a small bump on her nose.

Ryan started to say: "Sharpay, you can barely see it…", but was interrupted by Sharpay saying: "Ryan, where is it?"

"Sharpay you can't! It's only for performance emergencies!"

"This is an EMERGENCY and if you don't give it to me I will PERFORM Thai-chi on your ass!"

Everyone was staring at Sharpay and Ryan, when Ryan went to his bedroom and came back with a tube a jelly stuff and what looked like a gun. He said sweetly: "Sharpay, at least let me do it for you."

"Ok, I will go throw my pajamas on and then you can come on in." She went off to her bedroom and all the attention turned to Troy who was still standing there in a towel. "So," Chad started, "you showered with Sharpay, was it "brrrrr" cold?" For anyone who didn't know, he was referring to the nickname he gave Sharpay their freshman year: The Ice-Queen!

They all went into Sharpay's bedroom where she was laying on the bed and Ryan was lasering the zit right off her face. Ryan explained that Sharpay's dermatologist had taught them how to laser their own zits so if it was last minute at a performance, it would be taken care of. They all sat up and watched TV for a while and then decided that it would be best if they all go to bed for the night. Of course, Sharpay and Troy stayed up talking for another hour and a half, until Sharpay finally fell asleep.


	10. RunIn at the Mall

**Chapter 10**

Today was Sunday and Sharpay decided that she needed yet another pair of shoes. So they all got into the limo, which took them to the mall. At first Sharpay was eerie about going in, but then Troy talked her into it and told her that he would be there the whole time. So, they all walked into the mall and split up, but this time Sharpay, Troy, Ryan, and Gabriella went together. They went into all of the stores that Sharpay wanted to go into and finally, they arrived back at the food court, where they ate ice cream and drank smoothies.

And then, the awaited event happened. While they were sitting there (Sharpay on Troy's lap, of course), over-walked the same guy from the other day. Troy started to get up, but Sharpay stopped him by putting her hand on his chest and whispering: "Just wait; if anything gets out of hand, you have my permission to kick his ass again." At this, Troy nodded and leaned back in his chair. When Ryan saw this guy approaching, he stood up and said: "Sebastian! Hey man, how are you doing?"

"Oh, I am doing fine. How about you?" But you could tell that he wasn't paying any attention to Ryan, but looking right over his shoulder at Sharpay. At this moment, Sharpay got off Troy's lap, pulled him to his feet, and said: "I need to go back for those shoes at that one store that I like." Troy nodded and walked off with Sharpay, when Sebastian ran after them. He stopped in front of them and said: "Sharpay, I am really sorry for what happened the other day, things just got really out of hand."

"Yeah, you're telling me!" Sharpay walked past him and stopped and turned to watch what Troy would do. Troy was standing there talking to Sebastian and then…whack! Sharpay stood there stunned, and then ran over to Troy, who was standing above the bleeding Sebastian. "Oh my god! What happened, Troy?"

"Well, we were talking and then he said "I will do anything I want with Sharpay" and then I just kind-of punched him. Now it's all just a blur." Sharpay hugged Troy and then she turned around when something caught her leg. She looked down to see Sebastian grabbing her ankle. "Sebastian, if you don't let go now, and if you ever touch me again, I will stab this heel into your throat. Understood?"

Sebastian let go and Sharpay turned around to Troy and said: "Shall we?" and that was it. They all walked out to the car and drove back home.

Back at the house, they were all sitting in the living room talking amongst themselves, when Ashley looked across the room at Sharpay and asked her: "Hey Pay, what was the deal with that Sebastian guy at the mall today?"

"Sebastian was the guy who tried to rape me the other day." Right when she said that, Ryan stood up and Ryan ran over to his sister and told her that he was going to kick his ass. "Ryan, don't! If he ever even dares to touch me again, I do exactly what I told him I'd do!" Ryan smiled at his sister and hugged her.

"Hey man, she's MY girlfriend!" Troy laughed as Ryan picked up Sharpay and set her on Troy's lap.

"Happy now?" Ryan sat back down.

"Ryan, you're my hero!" Sharpay half screamed, half sung. As everybody else laughed, Troy leaned down and gently kissed Sharpay on the lips and then backed away, but not before Sharpay caught the back of his head and brought him back down for a deeper kiss. They heard Chad say: "Get a room!!" so Sharpay simply just said: "Ok."

She got up pulling Troy with her, by his surprise, and ran off for their room. Once inside, with the door tightly closed, Sharpay said: "You know Troy, I have wanted to show you something the last couple of days, but I haven't really had a chance."

"What is it, honey?" Troy looked confused, because he had already seen her naked, so what else was there?

"Well let's just say they're pink, lacy, and they come of very easily." Troy was lying on the bed and now Sharpay was literally strattled over him. Sharpay knew that Troy had never had sex before by the way his eyes got really big and such. Then she bent down and started kissing him, every time with more passion. But now, Troy knew what she was up to and decided to take control. Troy turned Sharpay over so that he was laying on top of her and they started kissing more and more, until Troy finally started to unbutton Sharpay's shirt and Sharpay unbuttoned Troy's jeans, and the rest, well let's just say it was a very productive afternoon.

When they came out the next morning, everyone was giggling when they saw the same sight from the other day: Troy in nothing but boxers, and Sharpay wearing his shirt and, hopefully (as Ashley put it), underwear. Sharpay walked over to sit next to Ashley in the big chair and Ashley whispered: "Sharpay, you might want to go put some shorts or something on, because Chad can see right up your legs." Sharpay jumped up and ran off to her bedroom and put a pair of Soffe shorts on. When she came back out, this time she went and sat on Troy's lap, who was sitting next to Gabriella on the loveseat.

She bent down and kissed Troy and whispered in his ear: "This is the start of a beautiful relationship!"


	11. Author's Note

Hey you guys

Hey you guys! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!! I sooo deeply appreciate it! The whole point of this author's note thing is to find out how many people want me to do a sequel to this story. Please either review or message me and tell me what to do and give me any ideas! Tootles!

-Haleigh


End file.
